


"Thank You,"

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [17]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Arisato Minato, Gilmore Girls references, Junpei is #1 best friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "I've never opened up to anyoneSo hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my armsBut, we don't need to rush thisLet's just take it slowJust a kiss on your lips in the moonlightJust a touch of the fire burnin' so brightNo, I don't wanna mess this thing upNo, I don't wanna push too farJust a shot in the dark that you just mightBe the one I've been waiting for my whole lifeSo, baby, I'm alrightWith just a kiss goodnight,"—Little Antebellum | Just A Kiss





	"Thank You,"

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this a few times so it took me a while to publish it 😅 Happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

"Okay, we have called this meeting today to discuss the issue of Minato Arisato, the amazing leader with a GPA just one point lower than Mitsuru Kirijo herself-"

"Junpei, stop,"

"-the junior has said, 'thank you' after kissing Akihiko Sanada. And now, he comes to Junpei Iori, the Love God, for help!"

"Junpei, I'm going make sure you get to meet God if you don't stop right now,"

Junpei laughed, setting down his empty cup he used as a gavel. "Okay, okay! But, seriously, we have an issue here,"

"Tell me about it!" Minato groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I said 'thank you' after Akihiko kissed me!"

"Woah, you're just calling him Akihiko?" Junpei asked, a wide toothy smile on his face. " _Daaaaamn_ , nevermind, you got this in the bag!"

"The hell you talking about?" 

"Dude, he let's you call him _Akihiko_! All you need to do it get over the embarrassment, which, trust me, is gonna be hard to do," Junpei stated, a chuckle in his voice as he adjusted his hat. Minato sighed, his head slamming against Junpei's desk.

"I might as well just die of embarrassment...!" Minato mumbled, hearing Junpei sigh next to him as he placed a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder.

"C'mon, man, at least talk to him. You haven't talked to him since last night," Junpei said, his voice serious. "I'm sure he wants to talk, I mean, you did leave him hangin' after...!"

Junpei laughed, trying to lighten the mood, while Minato offered a small laugh in return. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." Minato lifted his head, a small grin on his face. "Thanks, _Love God_ ,"

Junpei gave a large, bright smile before standing up with his arms in the air as if he was receiving praise from a large crowd.

"The Love God has done it again!"

* * *

 

It was later in the evening when Minato finally decided to talk to Akihiko. However, when Minato checked to see if he was in his room, the door was open and empty. Akihiko wasn't in the lobby, Minato made sure of that, and he wasn't outside. Minato could only think of the roof.

The junior walked up to the roof, his heart pounding in his ears when he saw Akihiko standing near the railing, just staring up at the sky. Minato drew in a large breath, forcing his wobbly legs to walk over to the senior. 

"Hey..." Minato muttered once he was in earshot. Akihiko turned, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey," Akihiko replied. Minato gulped down the lump in his throat, walking closer to the senior.

"I wanted to apologize," Minato finally said, his voice wavering slightly at the end in nervousness. Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" 

Minato nodded, his heart beating louder and faster than before. "I didn't deal with what happened last night...very well," Akihiko laughed, Minato's cheeks turning a bright red color. Minato felt a smile tug on his lips as he took a step closer to the senior.

Minato stood on the tip of his toes, his lips meeting Akihiko's. Akihiko smiled against the kiss and wrapped his arms around Minato's waist, Minato wrapping his arms around Akihiko's neck. The kiss was similar to last night's, but longer and more passionate rather than hesitant. 

The two pulled away slowly, Akihiko smirking once the two of them had their eyes open. "Thank you," he said, making Minato groan.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" 

"Nope,"

The two shared a laugh, their lips meeting each other again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
